Happy Birthday!
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Special buat ulang tahun Tou-san saia, Gaara-san. Birthday fic. Saia bingung mau nulis apa di summary ini, jadi RnR aja ya! Don't like, Don't read!


Happy Birthday!

(C)

Melody-Cinta

--

Naruto

(C)

Masashi Kishimoto

--

_Don't like, don't read_

--

Saaaaa!!!!

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya di daerah Suna. Mungkin sangat aneh kalau kita ingat tempat itu adalah gurun pasir yang panas dan rasanya tak mungkin hujan. Namun apapun yang terjadi pada desa ini, namanya tetap saja Suna yang terkenal dengan gurun pasir yang panas.

"Hh.." seorang pria muda dengan rambut merah melihat keluar jendela. Melihat air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Suhu udara yang menurun karena hujan membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Itu terbukti karena dia baru saja menggosok-gosok tangannya.

_Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis dewasa dengan rambut kuning berkuncir empat terlihat masuk. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah selimut yang terlihat sangat lembut. Bergambar teddy bear kecil. Yah, aku yakin kau pasti tahu kalau Gaara itu sangat suka teddy bear kan?

"Gaara, kau mau pulang atau mau meneruskan pekerjaanmu disini?" tanya Temari dengan muka serius. Gaara memandangnya bingung, _Temari memang biasanya bermuka serius dan tegas. Tapi entah mengapa aku rasa kali ini agak berbeda._ Pikirnya.

"Aku mau meneruskan pekerjaanku saja. Ada apa memang?" tanya Gaara sedikit curiga.

Temari menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Temari berjalan mendekat kearah Gaara. Dia memberikan selimut yang dipegangnya ke Gaara. "Lebih baik kau ambil selimut ini. Semakin malam, udara akan semakin dingin. Kau bisa memakai selimut ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." ujar Temari. Dia lalu berjalan ke pintu. "_Konbawa_," salamnya.

Gaara memandang selimut itu. _Benar-benar aneh, tidak biasanya dia sebegitu pedulinya denganku. Er~ Maksudku dia memang peduli.. Ralat, maksudku sangat peduli, namun tidak seperti ini deh rasanya_. PIkir Gaara heran. Namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia pun mulai kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

*******

Jalanan di desa Suna pun mulai banyak tergenang air. Dengan hati-hati Temari melewati jalanan licin yang bisa menjatuhkannya kapan saja. Dia baru saja keluar dari gedung kazekage. Dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tidak sampai beberapa menit dia berjalan, rumahnya pun sudha mulai terlihat.

_Cklek!_

Pintu dari rumah yang sederhana itu terbuka. Membuat suara yang kecil dan tidak terlalu bagus. Ruangan itu terang. Dengan banyak dekorasi warna-warni yang menghiasi dinding dan beberapa tempat lainnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kankuro dengan penasaran. Dia sekarang sedang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Mukanya bersih, tidak ada coretan sediktipun.

"Berhasil. Perkiraanmu tepat. Dia benar-benar memilih mengerjakan tugasnya disbanding pulang." Temari tersenyum senang. Dia merasa bangga dengan adiknya yang dianggapnya cukup pintar ini.

"Hehe," Kankuro hanya bisa tertawa bangga. "Dekorasinya sudah jadi. Kuenya pun sedang diambil oleh Sai dan Ino. Kalau begitu, kejutan apa yang akan kita berikan pada ulang tahun Gaara yang ke-17 ini?" tanya Kankuro.

Jangan heran, karena mereka semua memang sedang membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Gaara. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas ini, kakak-kakaknya ingin perayaan ini menjadi kenangan yang takkan terlupakan. Kakak-kakaknya ini juga ingin menyambut hari besar dimana Gaara akan lepas dari kata "remaja" menjadi "dewasa". Itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat didambakan semua orang kan?

"Berikan saja kejutan seadanya. Lampu dimatikan, _surprise, _tiup lilin, _make a wish_¸ _done_!" seru Temari mengatur rencananya.

"Ah! Kurang seru!" Naruto mengomentari dari belakang. Dia juga memakai pakaian yang tidak jauh beda dengan Kankuro.

"Ah! Berisik kau Naruto! Memang yang seru itu apa?!" tanya Kankuro kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yah.. Um.. Bagaimana kalau setelah _make a wish_, kita suruh Gaara nyatain perasaannya sama perempuan yang dia suka?" tanya Naruto licik. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa geli. Membayangkan.

"Wah! Ide bagus itu Naruto! Aku juga tidak sabar dapat adik ipar! Hehe.." Temari tertawa setuju. Semua perempuan langsung tegang. Kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal dipilih Gaara?

_Cklek!_

Pintu kembali terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu, munculah Ino dan Sai dengan kantong plastic besar ditangan Ino. Ino sedang memakai gaun berwarna putih gading semata kaki dan tanpa lengan. Sedangkan Sai berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman. Mereka tampak cocok sekali!

"Apakah kami telat?" tanya Ino dengan wajah takut. Temari menggeleng. "Syukurlah. Aku akan siapkan kue ini dulu." Ino pun menuju kedapur dengan beberapa perempuan lainnya.

***

"Hah.." Gaara mulai merasa lelah. Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di dekat pintu tempat kerjanya. _Jam 02.00, pantas saja.._, pikir Gaara. Dia melepas selimut yang sedari tadi berada ditubuhnya. Harus diakui kalau dia memang kedinginan.

Dia merapihkan berkas-berkas kerja dan alat tulis yang dia kenakan tadi lalu mengambil jubah yang tersampir di gantungan pintu ruangannya. "Aku harus pulang," gumamnya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

***

Sepi. Itulah pemandangan yang Gaara dapat dari sekitarnya. Tentu saja sepi, semua penduduk desa kan sedang istirahat dirumahnya masing-masing. Mungkin kalau dia adalah Naruto, dia akan berteriak bosan setiap detik. Tapi ini Gaara. Gaara justru malah merasa tenang jika begini.

Gaara kembali merapatkan jubahnya. Hujan memang sudah berhenti, namun udara pagi tetap saja terasa dingin. Tidak lama kemudian, Gaara pun sudah dapat melihat rumahnya. Namun ada yang aneh pada rumah itu.

"Rasanya.. Rumahku jadi lebih.. Gelap?"

***

"Korban mendekat!!!!" Tenten yang tugasnya meneropong; melihat kalau sudah ada Gaara atau belum, mulai berteriak kencang. Namun tidak kencang sekali sih, kalau kencang sekali nanti Gaara bisa dengar, iya tidak?

"Ayo semua bersembunyi! Lampunya matikan!" Temari memberi komando. "Jangan lupa bawa _confetti _dan terompet kalian!!" tambahnya. Mereka semua pun melakukan apa yang dikomandokan Temari.

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"Aku pul …"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" tepat saat Gaara menyalakan lampu ruangan utama, ucapan selamat ulang tahun mulai terdengar ditelinganya. _Confetti _bertebaran dimana-mana, suara terompet terdengar tidak beraturan.

Gaara menatap haru. Jujur, sebenarnya dia saja lupa kalau hari ini; mulai dari jam 12 malam tadi, dia ulang tahun. Ya, ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Ulang tahun pelepasan dari kata "remaja" ke "dewasa". Hampir saja dia lupa kalau tidak diingatkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Nah, Gaara, sekarang kau tiup lilinnya ya!" Temari membawa kue dari arah dapur kearah Gaara. Disana sudah terdapat lilin yang berbentuk angka 1 dan 7. Alias 17. Umurnya sekarang.

Fuuuuuh!

Dan dengan sekejap api itu mati. Hanya meninggalkan lilin berwarna merah. "Sekarang potong kuenya ya, Gaara!" Temari memberitahu. Gaara mengangguk. Dia pun memotong kue tersebut.

"Potongan kue pertamanya untuk siapa nih, Gaar? Harus perempuan lho!" Kankuro memberitahu. Muka Gaara memerah.

"Perempuan?" dia lalu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu potongan pertama aku berikan kepada Temari." ujarnya sambil memberikan kue itu. Namun Temari menolak.

"Perempuan selain aku! Harus perempuan yang kau cintai!!!" Temari menjitak kepala adiknya. Gaara hanya dapat meringis.

_Perempuan yang aku sukai? Aku kan tidak suka siapa-siapa. Tapi kalau tidak dikasih, nanti Temari malah menjitak.. Oh, lebih parah lagi mungkin. Aduh.. Siapa ya?_, Gaara berpikir keras. Dia memperhatikan perempuan-perempuan yang ada disana. Dia pun mulai berpikir keras. _Ah, pakai cara itu saja!_

"Cap, cip, cup, kembang, kuncup, pilih mana yang mau di, cup!" Gaara pun menunjuk ke perempuan berambut kuning panjang dan memakai gaun berwarna putih gading. Aku rasa kalian tahu dia siapa.

"Ino? Kau memilihnya?" tanya Temari meyakinkan. Gaara mengangguk. Ino pun berhenti bercengkrama dengan Sai dan diam di tempat.

"A.. Aku? Ya.. Yang disukai Gaara?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Namun akhirnya dia tetap maju ke depan Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Ini untukmu." Gaara memberikan kue potongan pertama itu pada Ino dengan muka yang agak merah. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya dia sangat malu sekarang. Apa mungkin karena teriakan "cieee" dari teman-teman atau karena dia menjadi suka sungguhan sama Ino? Tapi biarlah, yang penting adalah ini ulang tahun yang meriah.

::Owari::

* * *

Side Story :

Gaara dan Ino sedang duduk berdua didepan rumah Gaara. Kenapa mereka duduk berdua? Ah, itu tentu saja berkat bantuan si Naruto yang memberi ide menyuruh mereka _date _berdua.

"Ino.. Maaf, ya, aku jadi menyeretmu.." ujar Gaara memulai pembicaraan. Dia merasa telah bersalah kepada Ino.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula siapa sih yang melarangmu menyukaiku?" tanya Ino tersenyum kecil. Mungkin seperti candaan baginya.

"Ah, soal itu.. Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya asal tunjuk saja kok!" Gaara memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ooh.." Ino mengangguk. Entah mengapa, rasanya dia jadi agak kecewa saat Gaara mengatakan itu.

"Tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menyukaimu sekarang kan?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan muka memerah.

"Iya." Ino menjawab.

Entahlah, mungkin di umur Gaara yang baru ini, kisah percintaan diantara mereka berdua akan dimulai.

:Owari:

* * *

**Arigatou sudah baca ini!! Fic ini aku buat special buat ultahnya Gaara. Pengennya buat genre family, tapi kayaknya malah ke romance Ino sama Gaara deh. Hehe… **

**Kalau gitu, aku mohon reviewnya ya minna-san!!! **

***Konbawa : Selamat Malam**

***Confetti : Semacam kayak kertas warna-warni kecil yang biasa disebarin waktu ada acara meriah. Udah ada bayangan?**

**Maaf kalau Mel sok tahu ya!  
**


End file.
